custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Toa Roden/Summer 2012 Update
Yes, good sirs and ladies of CBW, I know perfectly well that this blog update is long overdue. I have plenty of excuses, none of them more than 31% valid. Live with it. >:-) Moving on... I'll arrange things (i.e. images, polls, etc.) in my usual fashion, beginning thus: Protosteel Saga ''Fate Unknown'' Perhaps you didn't notice, but the third book in the Protosteel Saga, Fate Unknown, was (fairly) recently updated with several new chapters, every sentence of them worth reading, at least in the perhaps-not-so-humble opinion of the author. Any and all comments and/or questions are greatly appreciated, as usual. ;-) Work on the next few chapters is moving steadily forward, and I expect I shall have them finished in a month or so, but probably later. :P New Images of Old Characters Nothing remarkable, I readily admit, but perhaps someone might be interested... TR-Priduk-A01.jpg|Priduk, Agori-Kal of Iron TR-Priduk-P04.jpg|Nothing's different about him other than the metallic hand pieces... TR-Priduk-P03.jpg|Like I said, I'm not trying to show off my MOCing skills or anything. :P TR-Canjar-A02.jpg|Selecting the fattest, tastiest-looking member of the herd... or village... or whatever. ;-) TR-Canjar-P04.jpg|My newest version of Canjar. TR-Torak(TR)-S01.PNG|Was experimenting with some photo-editing software... came up with this. Polls Everybody's favorite section, eh? Well, let's find out... When reading a blog post, do you enjoy voting in the polls more than any other part of it? Yes No Sometimes Not sure Oh, and in the next poll, 'following' means 'keeping up-to-date on, reading the story as it comes out, etc.', NOT the Wikia feature that enables you to track recent edits to a certain page. But you can probably figure that out for yourself. Are you currently following Fate Unknown? Yes No Sort of If yes, are you enjoying it? Yes No I've also been experimenting with a longer chapter form in Fate Unknown, and so far am quite pleased with it... Are you in favor of the longer chapters in Fate Unknown? Yes No Makes no difference to me Could they be even longer? Yes, definitely Yes, but not too much Possibly No, this is about right No, they should be shorter ...and I think that about covers it. Again, any feedback is appreciated. Shadowfell I published the prologue of Shadowfell at about the same time as the last update to Fate Unknown, and have received only one piece of feedback so far, in which stated that it was 'definitely the best example of your writing, to date.'[src] I was, needless to say, quite pleased and proud. Further work is progressing steadily, albeit quite slowly, so I estimate that Chapter One will be published in about... eh, maybe one-two months or so, perhaps less. Let's hope it's worthy of the prologue. :D Oh, and I could still use a lot of good (or even not-so-good) Shadowfell name suggestions. If you have any, please leave them in a blog comment or on my talkpage. I do not guarantee that they will be used, but if they are, credit will be given where credit's due. MOC Contest(s) I assume you saw the news update about this... at long last, judging of the Rahara MOC Contest has been completed! Feel free to congratulate the winners on their respective talkpages! Next up: a MOC Contest featuring Keelara, the rogue female Makuta with a fondness for Rahi. I've conducted several polls concerning this, and have received at least a half-dozen votes that stated 'yes, a Keelara MOC Contest would be a good idea', so I expect to receive at least one entry apiece from those half-dozen persons. >:-| But just in case I was mistaken, or things have changed... If I, Toa Roden, host a Keelara MOC Contest, will YOU enter? Yes No Possibly ... And that's that. If you've taken the time to read this far, many thanks. Questions or comments? Unless you're an utter n00b, you know where to put 'em. ;-) Sincerely, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) P.S. My heartfelt thanks go to all those who have congratulated me concerning my recent promotion to CBW rollbacker. I shall do my best to protect and serve! :D Category:Blog posts